


studious

by lovelyethereal



Series: Stenbrough Fics [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Studying, soft boyfriends, stan is very studious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Stan and Bill are studying and Bill is a needy, distractive boyfriend.





	studious

Studying was Bill's favorite past time, for one reason and one reason only; it was the only time he was able to be completely and utterly alone with his boyfriend without any interruptions. It was usually two hours of Bill studying for fifteen minutes total, followed by him complaining about being bored and trying to distract Stan. That always took up more time than anything else.

 

They would alternate between houses, studying at Stan's Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's and at Bill's on Tuesday's and Thursday's. They had a system and that system was working quite well, thanks to Stan who had arranged it all. They knew that their parents had schedules to maintain at work or with leisurely activities. Knowing they would be out of the house for hours made Bill the most excited he's ever been, even though they've never had sex.

 

Stan says quickies aren't very romantic and that they’re messy. Bill can't help but agree. The only downside to their arrangement was that Stan always had his face buried in some textbook or novel and Bill got bored rather fast.

 

That was their current situation. Friday afternoon Bill was sitting in Stan's desk chair trying not to fall asleep while reading the assigned chapter of his Chemistry textbook. After five minutes of reading he throws his head back and groans. He closes his textbook softly and places it on the tabletop, spinning around in the chair to face Stan who is two-hundred pages into _The Great Gatsby_ , apparently enthralled in the tales of Nick Carraway and Jay Gatsby.

 

Bill lifts his feet up to land on the metal ring just above the chairs wheels, using it to spin the chair when he pushed off. He slowed after ten seconds, about ready to topple out of the chair, his world spinning. Stan had looked up from his book to glare at his boyfriend but the small smile he wore gave him away. Bill proceeded to pass his time by drumming his pencil against the plastic of the armrest as quietly as he could manage. He looked up when Stan continued to glare at him, smile now gone. Bill turned quickly in the chair, facing the desk once again and looking back down at the page of his Chemistry book, skimming the pages for anything that seemed remotely important.

 

Bill let out a loud sigh and searched the desk for a piece of paper, preferably a blank white sheet of paper. He looked around the desk, careful not to move anything out of place. After searching for a solid three minutes Bill gave up and resorts to notebook paper, spinning around in the chair once again and putting pen to paper and he begins to sketch to outline of Stan's head and shoulders. Looking down at the paper and concentrating on his work—not actual work though—he didn't notice that Stan had stopped reading his book and was now watching Bill fondly.

 

It was moments like these that Stan loved. He knew Bill wasn't studying and it annoyed him slightly because how was he going to pass his classes without studying or doing homework? But nevertheless, Stan rested his chin in the palm of his hand and observed Bill's facial expressions and how they changed as he concentrated. He noticed how Bill had his tongue between his lips and his eyebrows were screwed together, his hand moving across the paper quickly, the image he was drawing locked into his mind. Stan smiled and set his book down next to him.

 

Bill looked up briefly and locked eyes with Stan, face heating up knowing that his boyfriend was watching him so closely. Stan turned away and picked up his Algebra textbook as well as a notebook, ready to finish his homework for Ms. Bronsen's class but Bill wasn't going to let this slide. Stan had finally paid attention to him and he couldn’t just ignore that. He slowly stood up from the chair, pulling the textbook away from Stan and tossing it into the chair. Stan whined uncharacteristically and huffed, turning on his side to glare at Bill. The latter took this as an opportunity to push him unto his back and straddle his hips.

 

“I have to study and do my homework, Bill.” Stan was faintly annoyed, Bill could tell but it was Friday and he knew Stan had plenty of time to get his work done.

 

“I know, b-but this is literally the only t-time I have alone with y-you. And it’s n-not like you c-can’t do it Sunday night.” Bill ran his hand through Stan’s hair. “If w-w-we were able to see each o-other like this during the day I-I wouldn’t be interrupting your homework all th-the time.” Stan rolled his eyes beneath him, arms falling limp at his sides.

 

“Yes, you would.” Bill stared down at him with the stupid smirk and piercing blue eyes that Stan loved so much. The last straw was when Bill smirked and bit his lip, leaning in just close enough so that Stancould feel his breath on his lips. It made Stan feel uneasy knowing that there was new bacteria on him then, but with Bill’s face this close to his own and his hands on either side of his head Stan couldn’t be bothered to remove the bacteria. All he could think of was Bill.

 

“You gonna kiss me, Denbrough?” He asked, smiling up at the boy above him. Bill’s smirk softened and he answered Stan’s inquiry with his lips, but not with words. In that moment, it was all about them and Stan wasn’t thinking about the novel or Algebra... anything. It was only him and Bill, he loved that.


End file.
